


Семь контрабандистов

by AnnetCat



Category: Firefly, Shichinin no Samurai | Seven Samurai (1954)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Чтобы защитить деревню от бандитов, нужны самураи. Или хотя бы контрабандистыПримечание: частичный ретеллинг "Семи самураев"





	Семь контрабандистов

Несколько всадников выехали на вершину холма и посмотрели вниз. Там лежала деревня — три десятка домов и ровные зеленые квадраты рисовых полей.  
— Ограбим? — деловито спросил один из всадников.  
Остальные поглядели на предводителя, крупного загорелого мужчину с шрамом на переносице.  
— У них сейчас взять нечего, — презрительно бросил предводитель. — Прошлый урожай мы забрали еще зимой. Подождем. Пусть вырастят свой рис, тогда придем.  
— Да-да, пусть сначала созреет, — согласились остальные.  
И, повинуясь взмаху руки предводителя, развернулись и исчезли с холма.

Манзо лежал в кустах, ни жив ни мертв, и возносил хвалу всем богам за то, что его не заметили. Выждав несколько минут, чтобы уж быть уверенным — бандиты не вернутся, — он насколько мог поспешно спустился с холма вниз и побежал рассказывать соседям о нависшей над деревней опасности.  
Сельчане заплакали и запричитали.  
— Они придут и отберут у нас весь урожай, и мы умрем с голоду!  
— Проще зарезаться самим!  
— Может быть, нам пасть им в ноги и просить не отбирать всё?  
— Толку-то, так они тебя и послушали. Еще и разозлятся.  
— Пожаловаться властям.  
— Что ты, не знаешь, что ли, как власти поступают с такими жалобами. Вас еще не ограбили — нет состава преступления. Вот ограбят — тогда и приходите. А кто вернет нам наш рис?  
— Да, это ты прав. Никто не вернет…  
— Говорю же, пасть бандитам в ноги! Выкатить им сакэ…  
— Напьются и озвереют.  
— Хуже — поймут, что у нас кое-что припрятано, полезут искать, а у меня дочь…  
— Не у тебя одного дочь!  
— А вот моя жена…  
— Дать им отпор!  
— Как ты собираешься это делать? Они вооружены до зубов, а у нас мотыги.  
— У нас есть трактор!  
— Лучше бы у нас был танк, но у нас нет танка. Придется помирать, люди…  
Тогда Рикичи — тот, что предлагал дать отпор, — встал и сказал:  
— Пойдемте к старику Гисаку, он столько всего видел за сто лет, он посоветует что-нибудь мудрое.  
И вся деревня — все сто сорок семь человек — поспешила к мельнице, где жил с семьей своего внука столетний Гисаку.  
В дом, разумеется, все деревенские не влезли бы, но самые деятельные впихнулись и уселись на полу, скрестив ноги.  
Старик Гисаку оглядел односельчан. В глазах у него давно было мутно, и он не мог различить лиц, узнавал соседей по голосам. Видел только, что их собралось много. Но он хорошо представлял себе, с каким выражением смотрят на него. Они напуганы. Урожай — это всё, что есть у крестьянина. Урожай — это жизнь. Столько сил нужно, чтобы вырастить его, но даже не в том дело, что усилий жалко. Без урожая деревня просто вымрет от голода. Конечно, у каждого есть припасы на самый черный день, не без того. Но если их ограбят, черный день настанет очень скоро.  
А после черного дня сколько людей останется жить?..  
Старик пожевал губами, покивал и наконец произнес:  
— Понимаю. Это очень плохо. Но, люди, наши предки сталкивались с такой бедой не раз. И выход есть. Вы уже не помните, вы были детьми. Но пятьдесят лет тому назад была подобная история, а до того — еще за пятьдесят лет. И каждый раз наша деревня спасалась. Потому что мы нанимали самураев.  
— Кого? — спросил Рикичи.  
— Самураев. Иногда это были ковбои, но не так важно, как они себя называли. Главное — это были воины, способные дать отпор бандитам. Мы должны найти и нанять семерых. Так делали наши предки, так поступим и мы.  
Старик помолчал и добавил:  
— Хорошо бы, конечно, найти бойцов в больших механизированных доспехах. Я слышал, одной деревне однажды повезло нанять именно таких. Но, боюсь, сейчас в наших краях их не сыщешь. Однако семеро нужных воинов непременно найдутся. Когда наступает момент, они обязательно приходят.  
— Какие они? — спросил Ёхэй. — Как мы узнаем их и где их искать?  
— Искать их, конечно, в столице, — сказал старик Гисаку. — Как они выглядят — я не знаю. Каждый раз это другие люди. Но вы не ошибетесь. Это те, кто согласятся защищать нас не за деньги, а за еду. Обещайте им рис трижды в день.  
— Те, кто согласятся воевать с бандитами за трехразовое питание? — переспросил Рикичи. — Ясно... это такая примета, да, Гисаку?  
— Да. И их должно быть семеро.  
— Почему?  
— Да потому что семь — особое число, ты что, не знаешь, — Манзо дернул Рикичи за рукав. — Мы все поняли, старик. Мы идем.  
— И немедленно, — добавил Ёхэй. — Надо успеть до уборки урожая.

В столице было ужасно много людей и машин. Страшно по улице пройти. И дома — огромные, некоторые в двадцать этажей, наверное. Камень и стекло. Холодные, неживые, враждебные.  
И гостиницы. Их было немало — но во всех требовали денег, которых у крестьян не было. Наконец, обойдя чуть не половину города, деревенские вышли к космопорту. Возле него был большой стихийный базар, люди так и кишели — но это были понятные простые люди, одетые кто во что горазд. Сновали крестьяне, приехавшие с товаром из других мест, где наши герои никогда не бывали. Больше всего, конечно, было торговцев, которые предлагали всё, что только можно себе вообразить. Хоть сувениры, хоть еду, хоть кастрюли, хоть оружие, хоть машины. И воинов тут хватало. Прохаживались суровые мужчины с кобурами на поясе, с винтовками за спиной, со здоровенными ножами в потертых ножнах.  
На дальнем от космопорта краю рынка нашелся старый деревянный барак, в который крестьян пустили за четверть мешка риса. Стели на пол что хочешь — или, если не хочешь, не стели, — и спи себе. А что на том же полу расположились сомнительные личности, шлепающие засаленными картами и запивающие выигрыш или проигрыш мутным напитком с резким запахом сивухи, — ну что же делать.  
Бродили по рынку целыми днями, кланялись воинам, какие повнушительней, объясняли свою беду. Услышав о рисе трижды в день, воины смеялись. Или сердились. Один плюнул. Двое замахнулись.  
Время шло, а подходящих людей всё не было и не было.  
Выходило так, что не пришлось бы возвращаться в деревню с пустыми руками. Просидели в столице на толкучке, проели припасы, а самураев так и не нашли, и деревню некому будет защитить…  
Рикичи и Манзо в унынии брели по базару, заглядывая в лица встречным. И тут распахнулись двери кабака, мимо которого они как раз проходили, и оттуда выкатилась драка. Драчуны кричали что-то про Альянс и войну за Объединение, и махали кулаками, и уже вытащили пистолеты.  
Толпа любопытных собралась немедленно. Держались на почтительном расстоянии — никому не хотелось угодить под шальную пулю, — и глазели, как человек десять здоровенных подвыпивших мужиков довольно опасного вида наседают на троих — двух мужчин и женщину. Трое успешно уворачивались, ловко били в ответ, и пистолеты держали так, что сразу видно было — опасные люди. Опытные. Но не стреляли. Впрочем, нападающие не стреляли тоже. Норовили прижать троицу к стене. Но тут один из троих — молодой мужик с разбойничьей физиономией — выхватил гранату. Откуда — крестьяне рассмотреть не успели. Чуть ли не из-под полы камуфляжной куртки.  
Нападающие задумались, притормозили, покричали еще, причем половина слов были китайские, но тут из кабака выскочил еще один человек и крикнул что-то насчет еще по пиву — и драка кончилась.  
Трое их противников засунули пистолеты в кобуры, граната исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, мужчина постарше отряхнул рукав коричневого плаща и кивнул своим — идем, мол.  
— Спросим у них? — в голосе Манзо звучало сомнение. — Вряд ли, конечно… но вдруг…  
— Ну давай спросим, — согласился Рикичи. — Вдруг.  
Догнали троицу. Забежали вперед, преградив им дорогу.  
— Извините, — заторопился Манзо, кланяясь, — нам нужна ваша помощь, господа самураи.  
— Господа кто? — изумился тот, у которого была граната.  
— Вы ведь воины, — встрял Рикичи, — мы же видим. Нам очень нужны воины. Очень.  
— Мы тут ни при чем, — твердо ответил второй мужчина, тот, что постарше. — Если вам нужны воины — вон патруль ходит. А мы мирные торговцы.  
Женщина ничего не сказала, но посмотрела так, что у Манзо пропала всякая охота спорить и вообще приставать. Так и стоял, а эти люди обошли его и двинулись дальше.  
— Пойдем за ними, — сказал Рикичи.  
— Какой смысл, — махнул рукой Манзо.  
— Все равно мы никого до сих пор не нашли, — Рикичи посмотрел в удаляющиеся спины мирных торговцев. — Старик Гисаку говорил: неважно, как они сами себя называют. Хоть ковбоями. Почему бы им не назваться торговцами. Ну слушай, Манзо, — вдруг?  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Манзо. — Пойдем.  
Трое людей прошли весь базар насквозь и вышли к причалам. Крестьяне следовали за ними на почтительном расстоянии, но так, чтобы не терять их из виду. Заметили, как те направились к кораблю. Это был небольшой грузовик, но с непривычки он показался крестьянам очень внушительным. Трюм корабля был распахнут, трап опущен, и возле трапа сидела в кресле молоденькая девушка с разноцветным зонтиком, несколько потрепанным, но ярким. Увидела тех троих, вскочила, заулыбалась, подбежала к ним, что-то стала спрашивать.  
Когда они все вместе зашли в трюм, Манзо и Рикичи переглянулись.  
— Я все-таки попробую еще раз, — сказал Рикичи и решительно зашагал к шлюзу.

Столица Синота — по здешним меркам большой город — была совсем невелика, можно всю обойти за день прогулочным шагом. На таких малонаселенных сельскохозяйственных планетах обычно ничего не происходит. Большинство жителей копается в своих огородах и пасет свой скот, да изредка выбирается на базар — продать заезжим путникам свою капусту, зерно или сыр, у кого что есть. Промышленности тут почти никакой не водится, жизнь медленная, размеренная и сонная. Даже мелкие торговцы на базаре суетятся медленнее, чем на какой-нибудь из центральных планет. Но таких типов, как эти крестьяне, робко зашедшие на трап и замявшиеся на входе в трюм, Мэл прежде никогда не встречал — даже в самом глухом захолустье.  
А они, поймав на себе взгляд Мэла, принялись кланяться и бормотать что-то насчет самураев.  
— Кто это? — спросила Кейли.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Мэл. — Увязались за нами на базаре, чего-то хотят, но чего именно — никак не пойму. По-моему, они принимают нас за кого-то не того.  
— Господа воины, — говорил Рикичи, — то есть господа мирные торговцы, не откажите, выслушайте. Пожалуйста. Умоляю.  
— Почему бы и не выслушать? — сказал пастор, как раз появившийся на лестнице.  
— Им нужны воины, — бросил Мэл, — так что нас это не касается.  
— Умоляю! — воскликнул Рикичи и упал на колени.  
— Ну что вы, — Кейли подбежала к нему и ухватила за рукав. — Встаньте. Чего вы хотите-то?  
И тогда Рикичи и Манзо, перебивая друг друга, принялись рассказывать о своей беде, об урожае, о бандитах и самураях, которых непременно должно быть семь, как бы они себя ни называли.  
И пока они рассказывали, в трюме как-то незаметно собралась вся команда корабля. Кто хмурился, кто кривился, а кое у кого на глазах выступили слезы. Например, у Кейли.  
— Ну и вот, — неловко закончил Рикичи. — Такие дела.  
— За рис? — уточнил Мэл.  
Крестьяне закланялись.  
— Да, господин. Три раза в день. Очень хороший рис. Очень вкусный.  
— А нас не семеро, — сказал Джейн. — Нас девять.  
— Но если выбирать бойцов, и семи не наберется, — сказал Саймон. — Впрочем, я уверен, что и врач понадобится…  
— Нет, — сказал Мэл. — Нам деньги нужны, а без риса как-нибудь переживем.  
Кейли шмыгнула носом.  
— Капитан! Мне надо кое-что отремонтировать, и если мы тут задержимся, я бы пока как раз… — и, повернувшись к крестьянам: — Когда, вы сказали, созреет ваш урожай?  
— Еще дней пять, семь, — ответил Манзо. — Не больше.  
— Ну вот, — кивнула Кейли, — я за неделю управлюсь. Как вы думаете, капитан?  
— И контракт перехватить сегодня не удалось, — заметила Зои.  
— А рис — приятное разнообразие после белкового концентрата, — вставил пастор.  
— Да уж, — согласился Джейн.  
— А может, у вас овощи есть? — спросила Кейли.  
— Есть, как не быть, — ответил Рикичи. — Самые простые. Вот могу предложить дайкон…  
— В корнеплодах крестоцветных содержится витамин С, — мечтательно произнесла Ривер.  
— А в морковке этот... как его… на к… — добавила Кейли.  
— Каротин, — подсказала Ривер.  
— Вот, точно! Редька с морковкой… можно даже без ничего, даже без масла!  
Капитан посмотрел на свою команду и махнул рукой.  
— Кейли остается ремонтировать двигатель, — сказал он. — Итого восемь. Кто еще останется?  
— Конечно, Ривер, — быстро сказал Саймон.  
— Нет, — тут же возразила Ривер, — я тоже пойду, ну пожалуйста!  
Некоторое время брат с сестрой спорили, но Ривер была настойчива и загибала все более таинственные и непонятные фразы. Они звучали наукообразно и в то же время как-то пророчески жутко. В общем, Саймон сдался.  
Ривер просияла:  
— Спасибо, братик. А останется пусть лучше Уош.  
— Почему? — поинтересовался Мэл.  
— Он же лучший пилот на свете, — объяснила Ривер.  
Разумеется, никто не понял, к чему это она, хотя с характеристикой Уоша все были согласны.  
— Ладно, я останусь, — сказал Уош. — Зои, солнышко, ты там поосторожнее, хорошо?  
— Конечно, милый, — пообещала Зои. — Я буду очень, очень осторожна.  
Капитан Рейнольдс посмотрел на свою команду.  
— Как это получилось? — проворчал он. — Не успел глазом моргнуть, а мы снова ввязались в безнадежное дело.  
— Принесите редьки, — сказала Кейли. — И морковки. И если еще что найдете вкусненькое — тоже несите. Пастор, вы же понимаете.  
— Да, — кивнул пастор. — Обязательно принесем.  
— Уж на этот раз я возьму с собой гранаты, — сказал Джейн.

Крестьяне собрались топать в свою деревню пешком.  
— Ну уж нет, — возразил Мэл Рейнольдс. — Зои, выводи «мула».  
Загрузили тягач оружием, забрались туда сами. Прямо скажем, на десять человек «мул» рассчитан не был, сидели чуть ли не друг у друга на головах, зато и добрались до деревни не за двое суток, а за два часа.  
Остановились на деревенской площади.  
Она была пуста.  
— И где все? — поинтересовался Мэл.  
— Попрятались, — потупился Манзо. — Боятся.  
— Нашли кого бояться, — проворчал Джейн, поправляя винтовку на плече.  
— Действительно, — сказал Саймон.  
Раздался тихий скрип. Это приоткрылась дверь в одном из ближних домов. В образовавшейся щели блестели не меньше шести пар любопытных глаз. Потом дверь открылась шире, и высунулись головы. Еще через пару минут осторожно выбрались люди.  
— Выходите, люди, мы привели вам самураев! — крикнул Рикичи.  
Сельчане выходили, стояли осторожно на почтительном расстоянии, разглядывали прибывших.  
— А это точно самураи? — спросил несмелый голос.  
Другой поддакнул:  
— И женщины… а одна вообще девчонка…  
Ривер улыбнулась, глядя в небо.  
— Но их семеро, — возразил Рикичи.  
— И они согласны защищать нас за еду, — добавил Манзо. — Как и говорил старый Гисаку: три раза в день.  
— Ну, тогда, наверное, и в самом деле настоящие, — неуверенно согласился еще один голос. — Раз за еду.  
Мэл оглядел собравшихся.  
— У нас есть свободное время, и мы слишком долго питались исключительно универсальным белковым концентратом. Кроме того, мы, конечно, не воины… но некоторые из нас ими были. Не так давно. Так что давайте считать, что мы — самураи.  
«Хотя на самом деле мы контрабандисты», — добавил он мысленно, но вслух этого, конечно, говорить не стал.  
— Покажите-ка нам местность. Зои, Джейн, святой отец, вы идете со мной. Саймон, выясни пока, в каком состоянии необходимые медицинские средства.  
— Что тут выяснять, — проворчал Саймон. — В никаком, это же очевидно.  
— Но все-таки проверь, — сказал Мэл.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Саймон. — Ривер, пойдем.  
— А мне что делать, Мэл? — спросила Инара.  
— Тебе? Эээ… расспроси-ка местных насчет запасов оружия. Нам пригодится все, что у них есть. Если у них что-нибудь есть, конечно.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Инара.

Весь день — с перерывом на обед — Мэл и его военные советники обходили окрестности. Залезали на холмы, осматривали лес, промерили глубину реки, нарисовали карту и отметили на ней все пункты, требующие дополнительных укреплений.  
К вечеру собрались в доме Рикичи, получили свой ужин, ничем не отличавшийся от обеда. Жевали, поглядывая на карту и обсуждая ее подробности.  
— Пойдем-ка навестим старика, который сосватал нам это дельце, — сказал Мэл, отставив опустевшую миску. — Раз он столько знает о самураях, может быть, он еще что-нибудь полезное сообщит.  
Безостановочно крутилось, поскрипывая, мельничное колесо, журчала вода. Через решетку окна падали на пол полосатые тени.  
Старик задумчиво смотрел на карту, которую расстелил перед ним Мэл, жевал губами. Потом сказал:  
— По правде-то, я плохо вижу. Расскажи лучше словами, что ты тут понарисовал.  
Слушал внимательно, кивал. Пару раз остановил Мэла на полуслове, переспросил:  
— А что здесь? А, да, да, дельно.  
Наконец Мэл замолчал.  
— Ну что же, — сказал Гисаку. — Вы все-таки самураи. В прошлый раз засаду устраивали, как сейчас помню, тоже на западной дороге. А большой мост господин Камбей разбирал. И поля затапливал.  
— Урожай соберете, тогда можно и затопить, — сказал Мэл.  
— Воот, и он так же говорил, — старик засмеялся дребезжащим смехом. — И подумать только, самураи все мыслят сходно, а бандиты каждый раз попадаются.  
— Наверное, это другие бандиты, не те, что в прошлый раз, — заметил Мэл.  
— Наверное, — согласился Гисаку. — Только что ж им который год неймется… Понимаешь, мы же прилетели сюда сразу вслед за командой терраформирования. Первые поселенцы были наши предки. Но и там, откуда они прилетели, было все то же. Деревня, бандиты и самураи. А дед рассказывал, что и на Земле-которая-была — точно так же. Деревня, бандиты и самураи. Мир изменился, вот ты в космос летаешь, другие планеты видишь каждый день. А у нас из века в век — деревня, бандиты и самураи. Почему так…  
— Уж не знаю, — сказал Мэл.  
— Карма, — вздохнул старик.  
Помолчал и добавил:  
— Но у вас тоже карма. Иначе бы вы не были самураями.

— Карма, — ворчал Мэл, когда они возвращались с мельницы. — Какая карма, просто решили помочь людям в беде.  
— Моей вере чуждо понятие кармы, — сказал пастор. — Но временами задумываешься, нет ли какой-нибудь предопределенности в событиях. Они же знали, что найдут семерых, готовых воевать на их стороне за еду. И вот пожалуйста, мы явились.  
— Для меня это слишком сложно, — сказала Зои. — Сколько еще у нас времени, сэр?  
— До тех пор, пока не уберут урожай. Как только его снимут — нужно быть готовыми. Рикичи говорил — не больше недели. Два дня прошло. Но мы еще должны успеть затопить поля…

Уже стемнело, и в небо выкатился здоровенный сине-серо-белый шар Бейликса. Милосердие еще не взошло, а Святой Люций только что закатился, и Бейликс висел в одиночестве, притягивая взгляд. Трещали цикады, неумолчно журчала река, на сливовом дереве возле дома заунывно мяукала ночная птица.  
В комнате горела масляная лампа, и при ее свете Ривер, стоя на четвереньках, рисовала на белом полотенце круги и квадраты.  
— Что это? — спросил Саймон.  
— Знамя, — ответила Ривер. — Обязательно нужно знамя, иначе все пойдет не так.  
— А что означают эти фигуры?  
— Это мы, а это деревня. А это «Серенити». Потому что Уош самый лучший пилот.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — вздохнул Саймон.  
— Что тут понимать, — сердито фыркнула Ривер. — Так надо.  
Мэл вышел из дома, сел на пороге. Смотрел вверх, слушал ночь краем уха, не вслушиваясь.  
Из дома вышла Инара, села рядом. Платья с шелестящими подолами остались на корабле. Здесь на Инаре были бриджи, футболка и куртка из чего-то плотного. Мэл до сих пор не мог спокойно на нее смотреть — уж очень было зрелище необычное. Но думать об этом не следовало. Еще не хватало.  
— Что насчет оружия? — спросил Мэл, внимательно разглядывая зависший над миром Бейликс.  
— Два десятка винтовок, — ответила Инара. — Устаревшего образца. Таких давно не делают. Ну и мотыги, и косы еще. Серьезное оружие, но ближнего боя. Зато у Ёхэя в сарае знаешь что нашлось? Ты такого и не видел, наверное. Пулемет системы Гатлинга.  
— Это у которого крутится ствол? — уточнил Мэл. — Почему же, видел. На картинке.  
— Вот, а у него самый настоящий. С виду — в полном порядке. Если он и вправду в рабочем состоянии…  
— Поручим Джейну, он будет счастлив.  
Инара негромко засмеялась.  
— Я ему уже сказала. Побежал в сарай — знакомиться. Кажется, он до сих пор еще там.  
— Начищает.  
— Ага.  
Помолчали.  
— Те три дома за рекой нужно выселить, — сказал Мэл. — Их мы никак не сможем оборонять. Завтра скажу крестьянам.  
— Им это не понравится.  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Придется.  
Еще помолчали.  
— А что у доктора?  
— Сказал, перевязочный материал найдется, а все остальное — только из его запасов. У местных есть кое-какие травы, но это не для нашего случая. Так, разве что нетяжелое что-нибудь…  
— Ясно.  
Сорвалась и упала звезда.  
— Надо было загадать желание, — сказал Мэл.  
— А я загадала.  
— И какое же?  
— Секрет.  
— Ааа… Ну ладно, пора спать. Завтра трудный день.  
На полу было жестко с непривычки, но ничего — заснули.

Назавтра весь день строили укрепления и муштровали деревенских. И послезавтра тоже. И после-послезавтра.  
На четвертый день деревня вышла убирать урожай. Работали слаженно, в едином ритме, пели что-то древнее и непонятное — наверное, еще из времен Земли-которая-была. Ривер прибежала, попросила показать ей, как срезают колосья. Вскоре и она включилась в общий ритм. Пастор смотрел-смотрел и тоже пошел в поле — вязать снопы.  
К вечеру на полях не осталось ни одного колоска.  
— Это было здорово, — сказала Ривер, обмахиваясь листом лопуха, как веером. — Как танцы, правда, братик.  
— Ты обгорела на солнце, — проворчал Саймон. — Иди сюда, у меня есть мазь…  
— Иду, — сказала Ривер. — Представляешь, на раз-два-три! Шаг, нагнуться, резануть, отбросить колосья, еще шаг… Там-пам-падам, там-пам-падам…  
— Завтра утром — рыть канавы и отводить воду на поля, — сказал Мэл. — Работы полно. Так что хватит петь. Ужинать и спать. Джейн! Пойдем проверим посты.

Вода залила поля, оставив возможности для подхода только со стороны холмов. Мост разобрали. Укрепления построили. Караульные дежурили у каждой засеки — большинство с местными допотопными винтовками, но некоторые — с привезенными с «Серенити» автоматами. И на всякий случай на каждом посту лежали, прикрытые от возможного дождя куском брезента, несколько гранат. Но пока было тихо. После уборки урожая прошло три дня, а бандитов все не было видно.  
— Может, они про нас забыли? — с надеждой в голосе говорили деревенские. — Может, они не придут? Может, мы зря самураев-то кормим? — и бросали на команду Мэла задумчивые взгляды.  
— Я начинаю мечтать, чтобы на нас поскорее напали, — ворчал Джейн.  
Зои невозмутимо продолжала муштровать ополченцев. Саймон и Инара совещались на медицинские темы. Ривер гуляла по деревне. Иногда ее видели собирающей цветы в ближней роще. Иногда — играющей с детьми. Однажды ночью она танцевала у караульного костра — того, что у восточной засеки. Местный мальчик лет пятнадцати играл для нее на самодельной флейте. Резкие звуки свивались в странную мелодию, для непривычного уха она звучала дико. Но Ривер явно нравилось. А мальчику явно нравилась Ривер. Он сидел, дудел в свою дуделку и не сводил с танцующей девочки глаз. Первым побуждением Мэла было крикнуть «брысь» и разогнать их по домам. Но он этому побуждению не поддался. Пусть мальчик дудит, а девочка танцует. Пока еще можно. Может быть, завтра уже будет нельзя.  
На четвертый день Джейн, пыхтя, вывез на деревенскую площадь пулемет. Древний монстр сиял и лоснился.  
— Пристрелять бы его, — мечтательно сказал Джейн. — Мэл, куда его лучше поставить? К бывшему мосту или у западной дороги?  
— Он очень тяжелый? — спросил Мэл, разглядывая пулемет.  
— Да ну, — хмыкнул Джейн. — Тяжеленький, конечно, но если что, перетащить можно. Ты же об этом?  
— Именно, — кивнул Мэл.  
— Знаешь что, — сказал Джейн, — тягать его вручную туда-сюда будет все-таки трудновато. А вот если поставить его на «мула»…  
Мэл взглянул на тягач и вздохнул.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Забирай «мула».  
Установили Гатлинга сзади, в багажнике. Джейн похлопал тягач по железному боку.  
— Тачанка, — сказал он почти нежно. — Так куда нам?  
— Сначала к реке, — сказал Мэл. — Думаю, тебе скоро представится возможность пристрелять своего красавца.  
— Окей, — сказал Джейн и покатил в сторону реки.  
В середине того же дня за рекой показались всадники.  
Джейн просиял и навел на них своего Гатлинга.  
— Ну-с, — сказал он и погладил ствол, — подпустим их поближе и встретим, да, малыш?

И началось. Бандиты попробовали каждый из перегороженных проходов. У реки их, как уже было сказано, встретили Джейн с Гатлингом. Деревенские тоже были тут и даже стреляли из своих винтовок, но по сравнению с пулеметом винтовки как-то не смотрелись. Убивали-то они исправно — если, конечно, стрелок хорошо целился, но именно с прицельностью у крестьян были большие проблемы. А пулемет и бил неплохо, и шуму производил много. Потеряв четверых при попытке переправиться, бандиты отошли от опасного места и отправились искать какую-нибудь более удобную лазейку.  
Поскольку они повернули влево, Джейн подождал немного — не вернутся ли — и, убедившись, что нападающие возвращаться пока не собираются, помчался как мог быстро в ту же сторону. У следующих ворот ситуация повторилась.  
Когда Джейн, подвезя Гатлинга уже к четвертому посту, залег, навел свое орудие на подступающих бандитов и шарахнул по ним хорошенько, в краткий миг затишья между очередями до него донеслось:  
— Да мать же твою через забор етить налево, чтоб они сдохли! У них что, на каждой дороге по пулемету?  
В эту минуту Джейн был поистине счастлив.  
— Кому это ты желаешь сдохнуть? — спросил он. — Такой-то матери, забору или им обоим?  
Ополченцы, целившие рядом с ним из своих винтовок, прыснули.  
Но тут ударил ответный огонь, и стало уже не до смеха.

Стрельба продолжалась весь день до вечера. К ночи обе стороны устали, и огонь затих, но в утреннем тумане нападающие попробовали подобраться к укреплениям, и сражение закипело снова.  
Уже даже Джейн не хохотал и не вслушивался, что орут с той стороны. Лупил из своего пулемета и изредка швырял гранаты. К концу второго дня гранаты кончились.  
На третий день Джейн обнаружил, что рядом с ним лежит и целится во врага доктор Тэм.  
— Что ты эту пукалку взял, — только и сказал Джейн. — У меня в машине автомат, бери лучше его.  
Принимать раненых осталась Инара.  
Где носило Ривер, никто даже и не спрашивал. Уже после сражения в той самой рощице, где цвели такие красивые цветы, обнаружились десять покрошенных в куски трупов, а рядом с ними крестьянский серп — таким срезали третьего дня колосья. Что произошло, точно никто не знал. Но некоторые догадались, конечно.  
У восточной дороги отрядом командовала Зои, и надо ли говорить, что на ее направлении не удалось прорваться ни одному бандиту.  
На северной дороге воевал пастор, и там тоже оборона была поставлена хорошо. Даже самые неловкие крестьяне здесь были на удивление дисциплинированными и меткими. Но на самом-то деле удивительным было вовсе не это, просто деревенские не могли по достоинству оценить масштаб чуда.  
Дело в том, что в руках пастора была — и била без промаха — знаменитая Вера, любимая винтовка Джейна. Вот то, что Джейн доверил свою красавицу другому человеку, действительно было невероятным фактом. Никто из команды Мэла Рейнольдса и представить себе такого не мог. Впрочем, у Джейна сейчас был Гатлинг. Пожалуй, это тянуло как минимум на измену возлюбленной.  
Количество нападающих убывало — но убывало и количество обороняющихся. Бандиты накатывались и отступали, оставляя на сучьях засек и в дорожной пыли своих убитых. Несколько человек прорвались в деревню и погибли там бесславной смертью, зарубленные мотыгами. Но все равно врагов было еще слишком много.  
К вечеру третьего дня Джейн схлопотал пулю в плечо и только радовался, что не ниже и не левее, могло бы кончиться куда хуже. Могло бы вообще все тут и кончиться.  
На четвертый день бандиты ломанулись в решающую атаку, и хотя их осталось, наверное, человек пятнадцать, их все еще было слишком много. Деревенских-то было больше, но командиров только четверо. Ривер по-прежнему гуляла сама по себе, а Саймон и Инара не командовали, даже когда не возились с ранеными. Просто стреляли вместе со всеми.  
Но в середине дня раздался гул. Бандиты занервничали, не понимая, что происходит. Крестьяне завертели головами.  
Мэл Рейнольдс широко улыбнулся, сразу узнав звук.  
— Что такое, командир? — загалдели ополченцы.  
— Поддержка с воздуха, — ответил Мэл. — Вон она, смотрите.  
Из-за холмов вынырнул и помчался к полю боя небольшой грузовой космолет.

На борту не было никого, кроме Уоша в рубке и Кейли в машинном отделении, и вооружения на торговом корабле сроду не было никакого, но откуда об этом было знать бандитам? Они растерялись и заметались — и Гатлинг, Вера, автоматы и допотопные винтовки довершили дело. Когда «Серенити» опустилась на лугу за рекой, возле сожженных домов, от нападавшего отряда остались только несколько перепуганных лошадей. А когда корабль спустил трап, несколько селян уже деловито этих лошадей ловили.  
Война войной, а лошадь в крестьянском хозяйстве всегда пригодится.

Корабль улетел, скрылся за холмами, и гудения двигателя уже не было слышно.  
Старик Гисаку, опираясь на палку, вышел на деревенскую площадь. Посмотрел вокруг подслеповато.  
Крестьяне суетились: убирали трупы, разбирали укрепления, от реки раздавался стук деревянного молотка и топора — там чинили мост.  
Над крышей крайнего справа дома реяло, хлопая на ветру, самодельное знамя.  
Гисаку почти ничего не видел, зато слышал всё.  
— Мир изменился, — сказал он.  
Сзади подошел Рикичи, встал рядом.  
— Мы победили, Гисаку.  
— Мы и должны были победить, — сказал старик. — Мы всегда побеждаем.  
Пожевал губами. Помолчал.  
— Мы всегда побеждаем, — повторил старик. — А самураи всегда гибнут. Всегда. Четверо из семи.  
— Но они все уцелели, — возразил Рикичи. — Один ранен, но он не умрет.  
— Вот я и говорю: мир изменился. Или они не настоящие самураи. Как они сказали? Мирные торговцы?  
— Да.  
— Но если бы они были не настоящие, мы бы не победили.  
— Что-то я не очень понимаю, Гисаку, — сказал Рикичи.  
— Слишком долго я живу, видно, на этом свете. Я тоже ничего не понимаю.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Рикичи, — раз уж история повторяется… Может быть, в следующий раз нам сразу искать не самураев, а мирных торговцев?  
— Может быть, — ответил старик и засмеялся слабым дребезжащим смехом.


End file.
